Scorpius and Rose
NOTE: This page is to be revised in the next few weeks. The relationship between Pure-Blood Wizard Scorpius Malfoy and Half-Blood Witch Rose Weasley is complicated. The pair starts out as enemies during their first year as Rose feel's threatened by Scorpius' new relationship with her cousin/best friend, Albus Potter. They compete in everything from the quidditch pitch to being top of the class, to having Albus' favor. Scorpius and Rose go on to develop a crush on each other during their teen years, secretly having respect for their constant opponent. They enter into a romantic relationship in their sixth year. Early History Scorpius and Rose first noticed each other on the platform at King's Cross Station. Rose's father, Ron, had pointed the blonde boy, telling her to "beat him in every class." Hogwarts Years Rose and Scorpius were nothing more than acquaintances during their first year at Hogwarts. Rose and Scorpius only interacting when they had to for Albus. Rose did not trust Scorpius' "friendship" with Albus, she kept talking about some evil plan Scorpius must have. Some would even say that Rose was jealous of the close bond forming between Al and Scorpius. Rose hoped that Scorpius would show his true colors soon, and cause Albus to end the pair's friendship. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy began to see each other a lot more during the remaining of their Hogwarts years as Albus began to consider both of them is his best friends. Rose, Niko Janjury and Violet Hubble would often join Albus, Scorpius and their roommate Zachary Zabini in the Library or the Hogsmead trips. Albus would often drag the group to J.Pippins Potions shop much to the displeasure of the other participants. Scorpius and Rose some how always ended up being the only two that stayed with Albus during his shopping trip as the others would make up an excuse to leave. Rose and Scorpius would walk around the shop together while trying to keep up with Albus. Scorpius and Rose share their "first date" accidentally during a Hogsmead trip in sixth year when Albus ditches the pair at the Three Broomsticks for a date with the new Foreign exchange student Skylab Western. Scorpius and Rose order as they wait for Albus and began making small talk. At the end of the unexpected date Scorpius tells Rose that she should do this again some time. After Hogwarts After Hogwarts, Rose becomes a food critic and Scorpius joins his father in the family entrepreneur business. Scorpius proposes to Rose two years after the pair graduates from Hogwarts. The couple has a 2 year engagement as the focus on their careers. Rose and Scorpius get married in 2028. Describing Relationship Rose and Scorpius often butt heads in every aspect of life. The pair's pride often gets in the way of their relationship. Rose and Scorpius are both very passionate people and they bring that passion into every aspect of their relationship. If the pair is fighting for example Scorpius loves how riled up Rose gets and once stated that it makes him love her even more if that’s possible. Scorpius often ends the pairs fights with a kiss, much to Rose's pleasure. Quotes Songs Gallery tumblr_m6um4bbAEM1rqu77h.gif tumblr_m9qrhx5XEG1rtxbz3o1_500.gif Rose and Scorpius.png Tumblr mkm3hnRmtR1s8hgceo1 500.jpg Rose and Scor .png|Date night dbb589281a1fabde16d193a14fdf83db.jpg.gif tumblr_mqax6xO3FV1swt30ro1_500.gif 200.gif giphy-2.gif RoSc.gif tumblr_m9t9jgpzqz1rf3bwfo1_500.gif Scorpius and Rose Category:Malfoy Family